Sleeping With A Friend
by disneymemories1
Summary: Rydellington Story. Ratliff and Rydel been bestfriends for years and until one day they get matched up.
1. This Crush

**Hello guys I barely do any Rydellington stories so this is my first story all about them**

**Starring: Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch and possibly more..**

**Couples/Pairing: Rydellington **

* * *

**Sleeping With A Friend**

Rydel and Ellington are bestfriends and they are bandmates there have been many interviews where they would try ask them both about Rydellington but they always have no comment about it and always say there just friends until:

Rydel POV: Hi everyone i'm in my 20's and i never really have a first love but when I do I like a fairytale more than the girl but that's not a really story I like this guy in my band his name his Ellington I knew him since I was a child I loved him since the first time I met him but there's a little promblem he has girlfriend named Kelly but she is always being mean to him and always telling him that he is immature and they are always fighting and have an on and off relationship but I don't think they derserve each other.

**11 Years Ago:**

Rydel was riding her bike one day and she couldn't ride around the neighborhood because it was blocked off so she was riding around her house and then she saw a random kid with brown hair knock her door and then she was just looking at him going in side her house and all she could say to herself was woah

* * *

**Hello guys I hope you enjoy this the next chapter will be coming soon**

**This was gonna be a Raura story but I always do a Raura story so I dicided to make this about Rydellington since I barely do a story on them.**


	2. Ross Knows

**There's only Rydellington VS Kellington in the first half of the story.**

* * *

R5 just finish singing one of there songs " Ain't No Way Were Going Home " at there practice for there next concert after that Ellington and Kelly are kissing after that Kelly starts screaming at him.

Ross: Wow I think Ratliff could do be better than Kelly

Rydel: Yeah trust me I thank I know the perfect girl for him

Ross starts looking at Rydel like " What you just say"

Ross: Wait ... You like Ratliff

Rydel lies: No

Ross: Your lying

Rydel: Why you say that

Ross: Because when your lying you hand start shaking

Rydel takes a deep breath before she tells him

Rydel: Okay I like him

Ross: No way you like Ratliff

Rydel: Please don't tell him

Ross: I promise

Ross walks over to Laura

Ross: We need to fix something

Laura: What is it

Ross: We need to fix two people together

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this and one more thing there will be no Raura they will be each other partner in crime.**

**Hey guys could you guys go read my other story " Does This Darkness Have A Name " the story is really great so far.**

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon**


	3. The Date

Rydel and Ellington are outside talking

Ratliff: So you want to reherase tomorrow

Rydel: Just you and me... Like a date

Rydel was nervous about he was gonna say

Ratliff: Yeah just like a date

Rydel: So i'll see you tomorrow

Ratliff: Okay see ya

Rydel goes home happy and she sres Ross and Laura

Rydel: Yes

Ross: What are you happy about

Rydel: I have a date with Ratliff

Laura: Oh my gosh Rydel that's amazing

Rydel: Let me go lay out my clothes

She runs upstairs happy and Riker sees her happy

Riker: What's up with her

Ross: Aww nothing you know Rydel she's aleays happy

Ross didn't want to tell Riker about Rydel date

**The Next Day..**

Ratliff and Rydel finish singing the song " Fallin For You "

Ratliff: That was great

Rydel: Your great

Ratliff: Your amazing

Rydel and Ratliff both get closer to each other and then they kiss and then both fall to the ground and still kissing

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this and I did tell you it will start getting sexaul i can't help it but I love Rydellington in this story.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story "Does This Darkness Have A Name"**


	4. If My Heart Gonna Break

**Hey guys someone request that they want Rocky to be there boyfriend in the story so I will try to make it work and her name is Lilly and there ship name is Locky/Rilly **

* * *

Rydel and Ellington are still making out on and then Ratliff starts taking off Rydel clothes for her and she starts doing the same with him and they both start to think

Rydel: Wait

Ratliff: What's the promblem

Rydel: I don't just wanna have sex on the first date

Ratliff is looking at Rydel kinda upset butthen her reliazed that she has a point

Rydel: If you wanna have sex take me out on a date

Rydel then walks out.

With Rocky. He is with his girlfriend Lilly and they are sitting on the couch kissing how they met R5 was in a concert and he sees Lilly in the crowd he thought to himself and her can't let her pass him by and then Ratliff walks out

Rocky: Hey Ratliff

Ratliff: Hey Rocky, Hey Lilly

Rocky: I thought you were on your date with Rydel

Ratliff: I don't know what happen we were having a good thing then I ruined it

Rocky: Hey you need to make it right with her

Ratliff: Okay i'll will do it

* * *

**Good for Rydel I hope you enjoy this the next chapter coming soon**


End file.
